1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame, and more particularly to a storage frame for tool rack assemblies to hold and display tool rack assemblies at a stand condition regularly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tool rack assembly is used to hold multiple tools or tool bits and substantially has a rail and multiple hangers. To display tool rack assemblies, the tool rack assemblies are attached onto a board parallelly and are clamped by two clamps to hold the tool rack assemblies regularly and stably on the board to form as a tool rack package.
A conventional storage way for arranging multiple tool rack packages is lying the tool rack packages down and stacking them up. However, the tool rack packages are not easy to be arranged and stacked regularly because the tool rack assemblies are attached on the boards and bulged from the boards.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a storage frame for tool rack assemblies to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.